


Dancing for Manjuu

by devianta



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Bribery, Dancing, Gen, Lesbian OC, Super Minor Character Death, a blink and you miss it death, no beta we die like natsume reiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devianta/pseuds/devianta
Summary: Natsume grants a youkai their final wish. Dancing will be involved.
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cat and His Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025609) by [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun). 



> This is a five part drabble story. Each chapter is a drabble (may or may not be 100 words). 
> 
> Also of note, this story was heavily inspired by Chapter 53 of AislinCeivun's The Cat and His Boy. You don't have to have read it to understand mine but you should totally go read her fic and everything else she has written because her writing is awesome.

"This," said the dying youkai, "is the ring of my beloved. Please, give it back to her." With that, he sighed his last breath and was gone. Natsume remained, clutching the ring, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Later he asked Hinoe where he can find the ring's owner. "Her? Oh, she usually attends those high class balls some youkai go to but they're too dangerous for humans. You should give up."

But failure wasn't an option. "I can't let this go, Hinoe. I made a promise."

She sighed. Humans are so troublesome. "Fine, I'll tell you how to get there but you're on your own after that. You should know, I'm banned from those events." Natsume could only guess why.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, sensei! I need your help!" Natsume begged. He had the cloak and the mask but unless he had a youkai with him that could hide his scent he would be found out immediately. But his sensei was stubborn.

"No! Absolutely not! I've been to one of those balls before. They're boring and the youkai that go to them are stuck up fools! Give it up, Natsume, it's not worth it!" 

But, Natsume was, if anything, persistent. Crouching down in front of his sensei, he reached out and scratched under the cat's chin, "What if I bought you five manjuu from Nanatsuji's?" 

The cat purred. "Five?"

The boy hummed an affirmative. "Which ever five you want." The clever fingers retreated.

The cat whined. "You drive a hard bargain, human. Ugh, fine."

"Thank you, sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

They're both so, so bad at dancing. One of them is a gangly, awkward teenager and the other is a youkai who usually has four legs, not two. They're both awful and they both want to lead. Madara argued that he's the older and the taller of them so he should lead. Natsume argued that he should lead because he knows what they're looking for and he doesn't want to have to keep telling Madara where to go. They ended up spending way too much time arguing, to the point where they almost blew their cover. They only stopped when an old married couple wandered over and commented "Oh, remember when we were like that, arguing over everything and nothing. Ah, to be young and in love!" Both of them were absolutely mortified. They moved in perfect unison as they fled the actual old married couple, who chortled in delight.


	4. Chapter 4

They found her amongst the flowers of the inner courtyard. Go figure that they only found her after they left the dance floor. She was beautiful but lonely; it was clear that she was already in mourning. More than likely she pushed herself to be here.

Or at least that's what they thought until they spoke with her.

"Is he dead?" she asked quietly. Natsume confirmed, yes, he was gone. "Thank goodness. I wasn't sure how much more of his propositioning I could take. I never wanted him or his ring but he nevertheless felt entitled to me." She took the ring from Natsume's hand and crushed it in her own. Her hands looked so dainty and yet they held so much power. "Thank you for coming and telling me of his passing." She turned to leave but paused just before entering the main hall. "I think I'll invite back that person he banned. I think I'd like to get to know her a lot better... If you know what I mean."

And so, with a smile and a laugh she was back to dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I hope it was enjoyable!

"I want that one and that one and two of those! Hmmm... Oh, Natsume! Two of those big ones!"

"Sensei, that makes six, not five. You'll have to put one back."

"No, there's definitely just five here."

"I'm not stupid, Sensei, I can count. You have six. See? One, two, three, four, fi- hey!"

"Sir, your cat just ran off with one of the manjuu. You're going to have to pay for that."

"Sorry, sorry! Here, this should be enough right? Thanks!

"Sensei! Sensei! This is the last time I'm buying you manjuu! Seeennseeeeiiii!"


End file.
